1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a coupling mechanism; in particular, to a coupling mechanism for interfacing between a wiper and a wiper arm.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,074 discloses a coupling mechanism for interfacing between a wiper and a wiper arm that can often be found on commercial vehicles made by automakers such as Volkswagen (VW), in which a front opening of the wiper arm is slid along one end of the connector in a favorable direction for assembly thereto, where this movement will depress an engaging member of the connector during the assembly. When the wiper arm has slid to a predetermined position, the engaging hole of the wiper arm will be in alignment with the engaging member, and the pressure exerted on the depressed engaging member will be released for the engaging member to return to the original position. Hence, the engaging member will clip-in into the engaging hole for the connector to assemble to the wiper arm.
Nevertheless, wiper design has changed along with the rapid advancement of the wiper system. For example, the VW cars use only the standardized 19 mm wiper arm in the early days, but a structurally similar yet narrower wiper arm is later offered with a reduced width of 16 mm. This result in the earlier-sold wipers unable to be assembled to the now-sold 16 mm wiper arms because the accessories of the earlier-sold wipers can only support the 19 mm wiper arms but not the 16 mm wiper arms.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.